The Gentle Side of Evil
by Draco's-Loyal-Longing
Summary: Hermione discovers that her whole life has been a lie. She is a pureblood, and has a twin brother. A twin brother named Draco.
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes another one, but this one just jumped out at me from nowhere, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Hope you like it!

Dumbledore's POV

I can still remember that night when Harry Potter would soon start his first year of Hogwarts. How all the teachers, myself included, waited and prepared anxiously for him to finally arrive back in the Wizarding World. It was all I could do from jumping out of my seat and hugging him.

But he would not be the only child of great importance arriving at Hogwarts for the first year. Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son would be arriving as well. I don't care for the Malfoy family, but even I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little boy after what happened on the night of his birth.

Everyone knew of the birth of the Malfoy twins almost as well as they do of Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort (although it wasn't really defeat). How Narcissa was in labor for a shocking 72 hours. How when she finally gave birth, they discovered soon after Draco's birth, that there was another to come. But it was like the baby didn't want to be born.

Ten whole minutes passed after Draco came into the world before the second baby finally arrived, this one a girl. She was crying horribly, much too loud for a newborn baby to cry. Quite frankly, it scared everyone in the room, especially the Malfoy family. The girl kicked and squirmed and didn't want to be touched. The little one had a mind of her own. Greatness was already showing in her.

Draco was handed to his mother and father only minutes after the girl was born. It was a nice family moment; one that Narcissa and Lucius had been anticipating for ever since they discovered that they were pregnant. Twins, they most certainly hadn't anticipated for.

What use for twins did they have? They couldn't have twins, they had only planned for one. They didn't have any need for two children. One was all they wanted. The boy was the one that wasn't giving trouble. The boy was the one that showed interest in the world, and in his parents. The boy was the one that smiled to his mother and father.

When the Healers gave the Malfoy's their daughter, they had nothing but revulsion for her. Not only for being created without their consent, but for hating them. They didn't need to be a smart family to see that their daughter wasn't comfortable around her parents. She wailed at the sight of her brother. Quite frankly, she was becoming something of a nuisance.

After three days in the hospital, the Malfoy's knew what they were going to do. Narcissa took baby Draco to the manor while Lucius levitated his daughter with him to me at Hogwarts.

It was a painful thing for me to watch a new father levitating his own daughter just because he couldn't bear to hold her. But I maintained my cool and smiled at him.

"Ah Lucius, your daughter, I presume." I said, smiling at her.

"Yes Dumbledore, my…daughter," he spat.

I wanted to slap him, but knew I couldn't. There would be time for that in the future.

"And where might your son be?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Draco is with my wife back home. Undoubtedly he's sleeping. But that's beside the point. I trust you have heard of…the ordeal this girl has put my family through?" he asked, still levitating the girl.

"Yes, I have. What a surprise it was to me to find that Narcissa was carrying a little girl along with a boy," I smiled.

Lucius ignored this. "We have no need for two children. We only planned for one, and that one is a son. I need you to do for me, a favor. One I'm sure you will do."

"Lucius, if you would please put your daughter down on my desk," I ordered. I couldn't stand the sight of her floating around.

"As you wish," he spat, and pointed his wand at the direction of the girl, and floated her down until she was on my desk, crying. I reached for her and held her in my arms. Her crying didn't stop, but they quieted down.

"As you were saying," I said, not wanting him to go on with the story, but having to nonetheless.

"Yes, as I was saying! Please place her with a family. A muggle family, come to that. It's only the best thing for her, wouldn't you agree?" he said, giving me a coy smile.

"But Lucius, she is your daughter," I said in shock. Not even I had expected this.

"I don't have a daughter. I have a son. I thank you Dumbledore. I trust that you will not fail. Any muggle family will do. Put her in Australia for all I care," he laughed, and just like that, he was gone.

I looked into the girl's eyes. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I felt a tear trickling down my face as I looked at the abandoned Malfoy daughter. The daughter neither Narcissa or Lucius even bothered to name.

"What a sad and lost future you have in store for you my dear." I said, crying silently to myself. This would be the second child I would have to place with muggle families. The second child of greatness that be oblivious to the world in which they belonged. All that would be talent hidden away just because of death, evil, and abandonment.

No doubt that this girl would grow up with a family who would love her. At least I could hope. Harry Potter on the other hand, would not be loved and even though it pained me to say it, at least he would be protected. A boy his age didn't need to face the world knowing what he had done. Leaving a great and evil man named Lord Voldemort to nothing but ash and mist, and all before he was a year old.

I knew what I had to do. But it wouldn't be easy.

XXX

"Dumbledore, how can you just do what that fool tells you?" Minerva McGonagall asked incredulously.

"She will return to us in good time. In some ways it is better this way. This way, at least she won't have to grow up with people who hate her." I said. At least, that was all I could say to convince myself I was doing the right thing.

"She could live with you. You could teach her many things." Minerva pointed out desperately. She, like I, had a difficult time placing children in a world they didn't belong.

"It's all for the best, I assure you. Where's my letter?" I asked, changing the topic.

Minerva sighed and handed me the envelope containing the letter that briefly explained the circumstances of this baby girl being on their doorstep. Without the mentioning of the Wizarding World. They would think they were taking in an unwanted muggle child.

I tucked the letter with the sleeping girl, and left the bassinette holding the girl on the porch steps.

"We shall meet again, Hermione."

A/N: How do you like it? I think it's pretty good. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Wow! Reviews! Thanks TONS! They all meant a lot to me! I tried making this chapter longer. Hope you like! More reviews would be EXCELLENT!

**Hermione's POV**

**BEEP**! I sighed as the familiar yet unwanted sound filled my ears. The alarm clock my parents gave to me three summers ago wasn't exactly the best present they had ever given me. But then again, they try. They're muggles, after all.

Believe me, I have nothing against muggles. I mean, I thought I was one for eleven years of my life. Not exactly a muggle. You know what I mean. Being muggleborn in someone's eyes isn't exactly a whole lot better.

I rolled over in my brown oak four poster bed and hit snooze. The plan was to fall back asleep, but my parents made that impossible. If you want to be technical, my mother.

"Wake up Hermione! Can't sleep the day away! Get up!" she said brightly as she came into my room.

I would've slept the day away if you had let me, I thought to myself.

"The McIntires are coming back from holiday today! I know you want to be there to greet Josh…" she winked at me hopefully.

I sighed. My mother has been trying to set Josh and me up since practically the beginning of our lives. We were only born three days apart, him being three days older then me. We were playmates as children, and were always in the same classes together in primary school. He, like his father, had dark black hair and hard brown eyes. But to me they weren't hard. They were gentle and welcoming. At least to me, anyway. But he towers over me. He's six foot two, and gaining. It's really quite pathetic when we compare heights.

"Mom, don't start!" I groaned.

"I'm not! I'm simply pointing out the facts. They'll be here by noon at the very latest. I'll be over there to play the friendly neighbor. Josh would appreciate it if you were there with me," she said her I-know-you'll-do-the-right-thing face.

"Okay I will. Now get out of my room and let me get dressed," I ordered.

I changed into a pink t-shirt and blue jean shorts and flip flops and ran a brush through my brown hair. With that finished, I went downstairs to find my mother preparing brownies.

"Mom, that isn't really necessary." I pointed out to her, but I knew she wouldn't listen. She never listened.

"Oh don't be silly Hermione. Of course they are. Everyone loves brownies," she said, then rounded on my outfit. "Are you really going to wear that? It's so plain and boring. Why don't you put on that nice little dress we picked up for you in Liverpool."

That nice little dress happened to have pink flowers all over it with black outlining and went down to my angles.

"Because I don't want to," I told her.

"Fine. But one of these days you're going to wish you had," she sighed, giving in. She always gave in.

I helped her finish her brownies and wrapped them up for her while she took a shower and got ready herself. When that was finished I ate one for myself then went into the living room and turned on the telly. I ended up watching the muggle news, and all they talked about was the hot gossip with the celebrities and the hot weather.

Watching the muggle news only reminded me of how I wasn't getting any information on what was happening in the Wizarding World. Why wasn't I getting anything? Normally Ron would send me loads of letters explaining what was going on, but this summer he wasn't. Was it really that dangerous to send mail nowadays?

Ha. Don't answer that question.

"Hermione, let's go," Mom said to me so suddenly I jumped. I grabbed the plate of brownies and followed my mother outside.

The McIntires only lived two houses down in number 8. It definitely wasn't a long walk, but it felt like it with this heat. And I certainly didn't regret not wearing that dress.

"Perfect timing, they're already here!" my mother exclaimed happily. I looked ahead of me (I had been staring at the sidewalk) and sure enough Henry and Jane McIntire emerged from their black Mercedes, Josh coming out as well. He seemed to have grown even more since the last time I saw him. He looked 6'10 now. He was even starting to grow out his mustache.

When he saw me, he smiled broadly. "Hi Hermione!" he called to me.

I inwardly rolled my eyes, but said, "Hi yourself" back to him.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" Mom went on to Henry and Jane.

They went inside while I stood in front of Josh, still holding the brownies, and wanted to die. Josh looked embarrassed as well.

"My mom baked these brownies." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"They look good," Josh commented.

An hour later we were in his room (my mom had left thank god) making love to each other. But it wasn't what I had expected. It was surprisingly empty.

"Hermione, I love you!" Josh moaned through kisses. He was moving his hands across my body, feeling my breasts as if wanting to memorize them. That was it.

"Josh, I have a boyfriend," I said. I hadn't meant for it to come out so directly, but it just did.

Josh stopped and looked at me. "What?"

"I have a boyfriend. From boarding school." I lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. But it wasn't truth either.

He was silent. He looked hurt and betrayed, which made me feel even more guilty. "What's his name?" he asked, so quietly I almost thought he hadn't said anything at all.

"Ron." I told him.

"I see. Well, give Ron my best for me. If you'll excuse me, I have to finish unpacking," he said coldly. He swept across me and got off his full size bed, scrambling to get undressed.

I felt a tear escape my eye, but I brushed it out of my way before he could see it. Really, I hadn't said it to hurt him.

I stood up and made to get dressed too. I didn't even bother to put on my flip flops. I just grabbed them in my hand and walked out of his blue room.

Luckily Mom was gone. She was working the night shift at the dentist shop, and it looked like my dad wasn't home yet. I ran upstairs and threw my shoes as far as I could in my room. They landed, conveniently, in the closet.

After I had changed back into my pajamas I went in the bathroom to throw some water on my face so it wouldn't look like I had been crying. Minutes later, after laying my face in cool water from the sink I felt much better. And that was when it occurred to me that maybe Josh would feel better if I explained the situation to him. Without going into too much detail.

Cheering up slightly, I dashed from the bathroom into my parents room where all the stationary was. Figuring it was in my parents' desk, I opened the drawer. I pulled out two pieces of stationary paper, just in case it went on for two pages and made to shut the drawer when something caught my eye.

An envelope, addressed to my parents lay there, but it was in emerald green ink and looked to be in Dumbledore's handwriting. But what could he have written to them about? I hadn't done something, had I?

Curiosity got the better of me, and I set the paper down and took out the envelope. I pulled out the paper, and started to read.

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_This is Hermione. She was born three days ago, but not in a happy environment. Her parents have given birth to twins, but they are only able to have one child. Her brother is remaining with them, but their parents have entrusted me to give this young girl a nice family. I have come to believe that you are that nice family. No doubt you will provide Hermione with a loving family, attention, an education, and all the things a child needs. Please don't abandon her as well. She needs you._

_Signed a close friend_

This had to be a mistake. It had to be. What did it mean 'She was born three days ago, but not in a happy environment?' And why was it written in Dumbledore's handwriting.

In anger and shock I thrust the letter back in the envelope and ran from the room, forgetting all about stationary. Luckily for me, the front door opened and I knew my dad was home.

"Hello Hermione," my father yawned as he threw his things into his usual corner in the living room.

"What is this?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Dad looked taken aback. And when he saw the letter, all color drained from his face.

"Where did you find that?" he asked.

"What is it?" I snapped, ignoring his question.

And so out it spilled. They had found me on their porch one night sleeping, holding onto a letter from someone they could only assume to be my biological mother or father. How they did as the letter said and cared for me as their own. They had kept my name because it seemed to suit me.

"We kept it from you to protect you," my father ended, reaching out to rub my shoulders. I shook him off.

"Protect me? What did you think would happen, DAD?" I screamed, emphasizing the word dad so much that he flinched.

"We didn't want you growing up thinking that you weren't loved. Because you were. And are. We love you very much." Dad explained.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have lied to me for sixteen years of my life!" I snapped at him and threw the letter at him and ran up to my room.

I was too angry to cry. All I could do was think about what my 'father' had said. It just didn't make sense. Any of it. But the thing that troubled me the most was the fact that the letter was written in Dumbledore's handwriting. What did it mean? That my real parents were a witch and wizard? Did they die? Or were they really poor and could only afford one twin?

A twin. If what it said in that letter was true, then I had a twin brother or sister. And they probably go to Hogwarts. But who, in all of my year, could possibly be my twin? No one looked like me. No one matched my knowledge (I'm not bragging). And no one sure as hell didn't make an effort to recognize me. Maybe they didn't know either. Although that was unlikely.

The only person that knew all the answers was Dumbledore. And I was certainly not in any position to ask him. It was only just now becoming July.

And then, just as that thought had come over me, I heard a popping noise, and right before my eyes stood Dumbledore, smiling at me.

"Hello Hermione. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you like it! That chapter was really hard to write. I know it could've been better.

**Next chapter**: Draco's reaction to finding out Hermione is his twin sister! If I get twenty or more reviews I will update the next chapter tomorrow! Otherwise you'll have to wait until Thursday! Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to Eternal Pork and Scream Queen for reviewing the second chapter! That really meant a lot to me, and I'm really sorry for not updating on Thursday. We had a virus. Lucky me. Here's Draco's reaction! Hope you like it.

**Draco's POV**

Life is a bore for me. It's a bore to anyone, but it's definitely a bore to me. There's no one at home now except for me, my mum, and our new house elf Surley. Normally the manor would be swarming with Death Eaters because of my father but he, like so many others, got landed in Azkaban because of Potter. Potter and his stupid friends.

They think they're so cool. Just because they think they can go up against powerful wizards, and then narrowly escape defeat and death that they are immortal or something. Well, I'll show them. Just wait.

But I can't stand home. My mother spends her time either crying in her room over Father, or starts celebrating the death of her cousin Sirius Black.

Just once it would be nice to have someone here to talk to. Someone besides the servants and Surley.

"Draco!" my mother yelled up to me.

"What?" I yelled back. Couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Your OWL results are in! Come take a look!" she cried and I wanted to telepathically strangle her, but I fought the urge and went downstairs.

I snatched the letter from her and sat down on the black couch. She had already taken the liberty to open the letter for me. It contained the usual Hogwarts letter and book list. There were two more as well. The first was the one telling him how many OWL's he had received.

Transfiguration: A

Charms: E

Care of Magical Creatures: A

Potions: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: E

History of Magic: P

Astronomy: A

Well, that wasn't exactly shocking. I mean, no one really pays attention in History of Magic. It's not a class I'll be needing this year. The other letter was just a notice from Dumbledore explaining that with the War going on the Prefects and Head Boy/Girl would be given extra duties to tend to, making sure that everyone followed the rules and all that nonsense.

"How did you do?" Mum wondered, but it was in her demanding voice. She was always fearful that I would somehow fail everything and become a failure and disappointment. Like I somehow couldn't live up to the family name.

"Look for yourself," I muttered and thrust the letter in her hands.

"Oh this is good. At least your father won't have to hear about your grades slipping. The Dark Lord needs all the brains he can get. And you are definitely one of the smartest he will soon have," my mother huffed to herself.

"Whatever Mother," I muttered coldly. She didn't hear me. She never heard me. No matter what my mother, father, or even the Dark Lord thought, I would never become a Death Eater. If there was one thing I promised myself long ago, it was to never become my father. They would understand in time. Even with all the power a wizard could have, the Dementors, giants, and everything else imaginable, they were doomed to repeat the past. It was remarkable how susceptible they were to arrogance. A few triumphs over the good and automatically you were immortal.

"Oh and Draco, Pansy wants you to go with her tonight somewhere. She said it was urgent." Mum said to me as I climbed the stairs.

"Excellent. I can't wait," I said sarcastically, although I knew Mother couldn't detect the sarcasm.

Everything was urgent to the Parkinson family. Pansy probably just wanted me to come over so we could have sex or something.

It's funny how, for my whole life, I had wished to the Gods to get rid of my father so I could have some peace. And now that he's gone I'm bored out of my mind.

"Does Mr. Malfoy need Surley to get him something?" the house elf squeaked at me.

I jumped, noticing that the skinny brown elf was in the doorway of one of our many quest rooms changing the sheets. He must've noticed me standing there thinking or else he wouldn't have asked.

"No." I told him and hurried to my room. I flopped down on my bed, ignoring the annoyed hoot of my owl. Sometimes, I just wanted to fly away.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my mother was standing over me, looking as furious as ever.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she roared in my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I wiped her spit off of my nose.

She grabbed my hair and yanked me back up. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Standing Pansy up like that! I told you she wanted you over at her place! And what do you do? You DON'T GO! You just wait until your father hears about this!" she exclaimed and threw me back on my bed.

She glared at me one last time then left my room, and I heard the click of the lock and her mutter a spell that would keep me locked in my room until she decided to let me out.

I sighed. If it wasn't Father letting his feelings out onto me, it was Mother. But that wasn't the only shock of the day. One more was still coming my way as I saw none other than Dumbledore at the foot of my bed. For some reason, he was smiling at me.

"Hello Draco. You and I have some things we need to discuss," he said calmly to me. As if nothing was wrong.

"Really? Well I'm not interested," I retorted.

"You will be. We must come," he said, his voice cheerfully demanding.

I sighed yet again, and gave in. I figured it was either going with Dumbledore and having his little chat, or stay in the manor with my mother.

He took out a brush and told me to touch it. I did, and we were transported in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore put the brush down on his desk beside a second.

"Have a seat Draco," he smiled, offering the spare seat.

And that was when I noticed the person sitting in the other chair. It was the last person I ever expected to see. It was Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" I asked, spitting out the name.

"Now, now Draco. We have much to talk about, and not enough time. Sit down." Dumbledore said, losing his cheerfulness, and becoming serious.

So I sat down beside Granger whose eyes, I noticed, were red and puffy from crying. I didn't have time to dwell on the matter because Dumbledore began.

"Draco, I know that you are confused as to why you are here. And Hermione, I know you're going through a difficult time, and what I'm about to say isn't going to make either of you feel any better," he said, looking both of us square in the eye.

"Sixteen years ago, a pair of twins were born. A boy and a girl. Their parents were only expecting one of them, the boy. But it turned out the mother was carrying twins. They only kept the boy because the boy was the one they had planned for. So the parents entrusted their daughter to me. I placed her with a Muggle family, a family in which I knew would keep her well protected, and would provide her with all the love she could ever possibly need," he explained, giving us encouraging smiles.

"But what does any of this have to do with us?" I asked impatiently.

Dumbledore smiled, only this time it was one filled with amusement. "Because, Draco, those twins that I mentioned are you two."

* * *

**A/N**: I know it isn't much of a cliffhanger since we already knew they were twins, but I couldn't help myself!

**Next chapter**: Both Draco and Hermione's reactions to finding out they are twins! Please review and tell me what you think! I would REALLY appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long! Thanks to animegirl13, EternalPork, Scream Queen, and psychoravenclaw for reviewing! Thanks a lot, and here's chapter 4!

**Hermione's POV**

"Twins? Professor Dumbledore, what are you talking about? There must be a mistake!" I exclaimed. "I mean, how could this be true? We're so different, and we don't even look alike."

Draco looked to be thinking along the same page. He looked like he had just swallowed a live cockroach whole.

To my surprise, Dumbledore was smiling. "Ah yes, I thought you would be thinking along these lines. If I could explain it to you, then maybe you might have a clearer perspective on things," Dumbledore offered, looking at both of us in turn.

"No," a small voice said. I looked around for the speaker, but there wasn't anyone in the room except for the three of us. Then I realized it was Draco that had spoken. I had never heard him speak like that before.

"I beg your pardon Draco?" Dumbledore inquired, looking at him expectantly.

"I am not a twin with her," Draco said, so hard you'd think he was trying to etch the words in stone with his voice.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am afraid that the circumstances and the facts prove you otherwise," he said.

"No! I'm right! My mother and father have made it perfectly clear my whole life that I am the only child they have, and have ever had! I don't have a sibling, and I don't have a twin! Bring my parents in here if you have to! They'll tell you that you're wrong!" Draco exploded as he stood up.

I looked at Dumbledore, curious as to what his reaction would be. In all my time at Hogwarts I had never seen anyone talk that way to the headmaster, adult or student.

"Draco, sit down and calm yourself," Dumbledore motioned to the chair he had now abandoned.

"I am not related in any way with this mudblood, and I'll prove it to you!" Draco yelled and walked out of Dumbledore's office.

My jaw must've dropped all the way to the ground. I couldn't believe he had said that in front of the headmaster. He had reached an all time low, even for him.

"Don't worry about him Hermione. He'll come around. If you want, I can explain to you…" Dumbledore said hopefully, and I felt my head turning from the door in which Draco had exited to Dumbledore's desk.

"Okay," I nodded, and faced back around to his desk.

"Well Hermione, times back then were very different. People were scared out of their minds, but I doubt this is news to you. And your family, the Malfoy family, were very prominent in those times, even more prominent than they are now. Lord Voldemort told his followers that if their families were to have children, they could only have one. And Lucius and Narcissa were and still are, the type of people who have a hard time having children.

"When Narcissa finally got pregnant, Voldemort and everyone in his circle of power felt that this child would be the one that could help them defeat the good once and for all," Dumbledore explained to me.

I sat there, taking it all in, when it occurred to me. "But sir, isn't Harry the one who could help them defeat the good side?" I asked.

"No Hermione. Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort. Although it would be ideal to him, he accepted long ago that he would never join him, so they became hopeful on this Malfoy child, for Lucius was his most loyal Death Eater.

"Imagine the Malfoy's shock to find that they had two babies instead of one," Dumbledore laughed, and I forced a smile for his sake.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to his phoenix Fawkes. He stroked him, and then turned back to me. "That should be enough to digest on. I will tell you the rest when you can handle it. Since there aren't even two weeks left of summer, I shall let you stay here. You may stay in Gryffindor tower, or if you find that it is too lonely, you can always stay in the Room of Requirement. It is quite comfortable when it is a bedroom," he told me.

I stood up. "Thank you Professor," I told him, and walked out of his office.

**Draco's POV**

Dumbledore was off his knocker if he thought that that mudblood and I were twins. It was not possible. We looked nothing alike, we were nothing alike, and we had very different opinions of the world. Mother and Father would never have given birth to that filth.

I wasn't really sure where I was going. I would've had to be stupid to try to walk from here to my home. I felt myself going to the Slytherin common room absentmindedly. The door was already open, but I didn't consider why.

Twins. That was just ridiculous. If it were anybody else, then maybe it would've been more believable (except Potter and Weasley). But Granger? It was laughable.

"Draco," I head a voice behind me. Dumbledore was standing behind me. "Draco, I know you don't want to believe me, but I could prove it to you," he told me, walking to the couch I was sitting on, and sat down beside me.

"How? There's nothing to prove anyway. I'm not twins with Granger," I said matter-of-factly.

"In time you will come to find that you are mistaken."

I said, chewing on this bit of information. "I could take you back to that night Draco. The night you were born. All you would have to do is see what happened, and you would know once and for all whether Hermione is your twin or not," Dumbledore offered, and took out what looked to be an hourglass on a chain.

"What's that?" I asked, staring at it.

"This is a time-turner Draco. It can take you back any time you wish. We, however, are going back sixteen years ago. Are you ready?" he asked, standing up and motioning for me to do the same.

I stood up, and just stood there as Dumbledore wrapped the chain around my neck and his. He turned it around sixteen times, then I felt lightheaded all of a sudden. I watched as my life passed right by me until I didn't exist yet.

Dumbledore took the chain off my neck and stuffed the time-turner in his robes. I looked around me and found that we were standing in a room in St. Mungo's. My mother lay on the bed, looking sixteen years younger, and was all sweaty.

My father stood beside her, holding her hand. Never, in all my existence, could I ever remember him doing something like that. "Okay Narcissa. I know it's been forever, but he's finally coming out. All I need you to do is push," a woman healer told my mother.

She did, and I turned away, unable to watch. I knew it was safe when I heard what I could only assume to be me start to cry. I turned around and sure enough, it was me.

My mother was smiling in relief, and my father was just sitting there, watching the Healers take baby me into another room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, there's another one in there," the healer said. My stomach dropped. So it was true. I couldn't bring myself to look at Dumbledore, because I knew if I did that he would give me a look as if to say, "I told you so."

"Okay Narcissa, all you have to do is push. One more push and this baby is out of you for good," the healer said, after nearly ten minutes of nothing. She did, and I turned around once more.

I heard another baby's cry, only this one was much too loud. It was almost a hysterical cry. To my shock, this baby was a girl.

"So, i-its t-true then?" I stammered. I wasn't crying. I was just in shock.

Dumbledore just gave me one of his famous smiles. "Just hang on," he said, and fast forwarded time until we were standing in his office again. I saw the other Dumbledore sitting in his office, doing some paperwork. The door burst open, and my father walked in, but he wasn't alone. He had his wand out, and I watched in horror as he levitated what was probably the girl in his office.

"Ah Lucius. Your daughter, I presume?" the other Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes. My daughter," Father spat.

All I could do was watch as they talked only for a couple minutes, and he left my sister with Dumbledore. Then we zoomed once more, and I found myself standing outside a muggle home. Dumbledore was there, holding my sister, and so was McGonagall.

McGonagall kept telling him not to leave her there, but Dumbledore was refusing. He put her on the doorstep, and left a note by her. "We shall meet again, Hermione," he said, and I felt myself move again, only now we were back in the Slytherin common room.

My worst fears had been confirmed. Hermione Granger, that mudblood friend of Harry Potter, was my twin sister. The twin sister my parents had so willingly given up and abandoned.

"If you would like, you could stay here for the remainder of the holidays. You can stay here, or you can stay in the Room of Requirement. Your choice. Goodnight Draco," Dumbledore informed me, then left the common room.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? I think this was pretty good. You know, Draco time traveling and all.

Next chapter: Hermione and Draco's first talk as twins!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Thanks to **Scream Queen, psychoravenclaw, EternalPork, Cesca Marie, kylie90310, 11235812, and AmericanIdiot252** for reviewing! Thanks a bunch!

To those of you who commented on the Room of Requirement thing, yes Dumbledore told both of them that they could stay there. It's all part of his plan…

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

It always seemed to me that they would welcome the thought of being twins. Both were miserable in their own way, and both of them were looking for attention, or just a different direction. Especially Draco. I never felt he was responsible for his actions in the slightest, because I knew of what was going on at the home life.

Hermione was the one I felt sorry for the most. I suppose that my reasons are unfounded and unjust. I know she grew up with a loving mother and father and led a happy life. But I also knew Hermione's internal struggle to find herself. Being the brightest witch of her age and only knowing she was a witch for five years.

How weird it was that when the time came for them to finally learn the truth, one found out themselves, and the other was going through distress of an alarming degree.

Hermione was the one that was more open to the idea. She was the one that was willing to give the twin thing a try. Draco…Draco was unwilling to say the least. Under normal circumstances his usage of words would undoubtedly be punished. But I let it slide, and so did Hermione.

Letting them stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer was the only way I could think of to let them have time alone so they could connect with each other and discover the twin bond that has been there their whole lives.

The Room of Requirement fitted the requirements. Private, convenient, and quaint. Exactly what they needed. No doubt giving them time to talk would help them to accept each other.

I sat at my desk, writing to both their families, explaining where they were and that they would be staying for the remainder of the summer holidays. I had just finished the one to the Grangers when a voice made me jump out of my concentration.

"You! What are you doing here?" I recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy. Either Hermione had entered the Slytherin common room or, the more likely scenario, Draco and had just gone to the Room of Requirement and found Hermione there as well. They would see. All in good time.

**Hermione's POV**

I hadn't even been in the Room of Requirement for two minutes when Draco entered, strutting around like he owned the place. How we were related was beyond me.

Draco's attitude wasn't exactly a big help in my trying to accept what Dumbledore had just told me. Treating me like some disgusting creature all the time wasn't the ideal way to be treated by your…brother.

"You! What are you doing here?" Draco yelled when he stepped inside.

"I have every right to be here as you do. If you're going to talk to me, do it in a civilized way, Draco," I told him as politely as I could. It was difficult to even look at him right now.

"I am being civilized! Shut your face if you know what's good for you!" Draco yelled again. He sat down on the oak four-poster bed that had just appeared on the opposite side of the room.

Looking at him now, I just couldn't see how we were related. He had long sleek white-blonde hair and I had bushy brown. He had blue eyes and I had brown. We looked nothing alike.

"If you're so bothered by me, why don't you just go back down to your common room?" I asked, hoping he would take the hint.

"I'm not going to leave just because you are here, Granger," was all he said. He was laying on his back on his four-poster, staring at the wall as if hoping that he could melt it away just by looking at it.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Draco burst out so suddenly I almost jumped.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly.

"They didn't even tell me they gave you away. They pretended all this time that I was the only child they've ever had. You were…and still are…my twin sister. I had the right to know you weren't there… when you should've been," he growled out of anger, but this time the anger wasn't directed at me. It was toward his parents.

We remained silent for a while. I was debating on whether or not to join in the conversation he was obviously trying to start with me.

"The Grangers made me think I was their daughter all this time. They made me believe I was Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch who just happened to do everything she ever tried right. They always told me I was a gifted child. They didn't tell me I was never their child," I said, just as angrily.

"This is my father's fault. His stupid ranking with Voldemort was what started all this. Lord Voldemort made all his Death Eaters only have one child, and preferably a son at that," Draco started bitterly. He was still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I had a feeling that if I could've seen his face, it would've shown a look of pure hatred.

"I know. Dumbledore told me. Your father was his most loyal Death Eater and was dependant upon him to produce the child that would be the Good Side's downfall and he would rule the world or some other rubbish," I spat.

"Damn them! Damn them for being more loyal to that bastard than to love their own daughter! If only Father wasn't in Azkaban! Then maybe we could've given him the shock of his life! Maybe even send him the Cruciatus Curse through a letter or something. Anything to make him see the error of his ways!" Draco said, and spat on the floor next to him.

"To Father. May he rot in Azkaban for all eternity!" he said sarcastically, and waved an invisible water goblet in the air.

I couldn't help but agree. I used to think that no one ever deserved Azkaban (except Voldemort and maybe Umbridge) for eternity, but Lucius Malfoy was always the exception for most things, wasn't he?

**Draco's POV**

I was so angry I couldn't see straight. Angry at my parents for keeping my twin sister a buried family secret. Angry at Dumbledore for not forcing them to keep Hermione, angry at Hermione for being my enemy all these years when she was really my twin sister, and angry at myself for not seeing what had been obvious all this time.

How could Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, not be a pureblood witch? She was too smart and too talented not to be. Crabbe and Goyle come from pureblood families, and they're the stupidest people I ever had the misfortune of knowing.

I really couldn't help the words that kept flowing from my mouth. It had been intended as a one-sided conversation, but Hermione replied to everything I said, and I was in no right state to object. Not accepting her was what Father would've expected of me, and I refused to let him control my life any longer.

Inside of my head, I made myself a promise. A promise Hermione would not know about until the right time. I made a promise to make both Mother and Father see the mistake the made, and to make them pay for it. I wasn't sure how I would make them pay, but I would soon enough.

And just as an added bonus, I would rub it in their faces. Hermione, somehow, would show off everything she got from them. Talent, knowledge, and looks.

A voice startled me from my thoughts. "Draco? It would be lovely if you could join us for dinner," Dumbledore said to me.

I got off my bed and saw Hermione standing behind Dumbledore, and gave me a faint smile. I tried to smile back, but it ended up becoming a lip twitch. We walked out of the Room of Requirement and towards the Great Hall.

One table had been set up in the middle of the gigantic room, and the house tables had been cleared away somewhere. Already seated at the table were Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Trelawney. The others probably went to their own homes.

If any of the professors were surprised to see Hermione and me, they hid it. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said happily, and as always, food appeared on the table. I took a little of everything and started to eat. Hermione only took a chicken leg and was eating it as if it hurt her.

"Are you alright?" I found myself asking. Everyone looked surprised at these words, even me.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied in a voice that clearly stated that she wasn't fine.

I let it go. I would just ask her again back in the Room of Requirement. There was no point in forcing it now in front of all these teachers. It wasn't surprising that all the adults were ignoring Hermione and me.

McGonagall had started a conversation with Dumbledore, and Flitwick and Trelawney were chatting to each other in a friendly way. Snape was eating his dinner in silence. Didn't he have a home outside Hogwarts? I had always assumed he had up until now. But I shrugged it off. It wasn't any of my business. Perhaps he just liked it here better.

"Let us all get refreshed and rested! Only two days until the start of term! Hermione, Draco, I daresay you're going to need to get all your school things. Professor Snape will escort you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Good night!" Dumbledore said, and hurried away before Hermione or Snape could object about this.

"I'll come to get you at nine tomorrow morning. Be ready!" Snape snarled at us.

We nodded and left the table. I had been an exhausting day, and the first thing I did as soon as my bed came into view was fall down and sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Good? I tried to make it longer, but alas, I was unsuccessful. Hope you all liked it! Feedback is appreciated!

**Next chapter**: Harry and Ron's reaction to the news of twins! Review please!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks SOO much to AmericanIdiot252, EternalPork, anythingitdoesn'tmattertome, Scream Queen, runaway mental patient, ella eminy, SerabiWarrior 88, and queen +bee me! All of your input makes me really happy! Thanks!**

**Snape's POV**

Dumbledore. Sometimes he could just…upset me to put it nicely. Yes he trusted me, and yes I came to him, but entrust me to accompany Draco Malfoy and that mudblood Hermione Granger to Diagon Alley? That was unnecessary. They are almost of age. They can go to Diagon Alley on their own. Let them sort out their feelings alone, would be my advice.

I can't say who I feel most sorry for. Having each other for a twin would depress me to no end. Draco could just be such an ass that he would make any sibling of his absolutely coil with agony. And having a bossy know-it-all like Granger wasn't exactly anybody's idea of a perfect family.

I must say it didn't exactly come as a shock to me when I heard that Lucius and Narcissa gave up their daughter only three days after she was born. After all the talk Lucius gave to the Death Eaters about how his wife wanted a daughter, one would think they would've given up the boy.

But the Dark Lord prefers male heirs. We knew which one had to go. Smirking slightly, I dressed in my usual attire of black robes and walked out of my quarters and to the Room of Requirement to fulfill my duty as chauffer.

Draco's POV

When we were woken up the next morning, I thought for a moment I was back at Malfoy Manor, and by the looks of it, Hermione was thinking along the same lines (only with her adoptive parents).

"Whittimeisit?" Hermione yawned.

Despite my annoyance of the early hour, I had to hide my grin. Hermione was cute when tired.

"What?" I asked, just to hear her say it again.

"What-time-is-it?" Hermione worked out slowly, mocking my amusement.

I just smirked at her. Did she honestly think me to be one to know the time? To just carry a wristwatch with me wherever I went.

"Do I look like I know?"

Hermione gave me an evil look, but it wasn't genuine as it had in years past when I had taunted her nonstop, and called her a mudblood. Looking back on it now, I would call it juvenile.

"Turn around. I need to change," Hermione ordered, and gathered her things together.

"Just go into the bathroom. Or a spare classroom. We have the whole castle," I told her.

"You go," she replied sourly.

Under normal circumstances I would've kept persisting until she saw things my way, but it was too early, and the argument was too twelve-year-old, so I did as she said and gathered my own things and left to go to the nearest bathroom.

It didn't take me long to change. I got out of my pajamas as quickly as I could then just stuffed my robes on in my haste to leave. Moaning Myrtle, this ghost of a girl who died fifty years ago, and took everything anyone said personally, sometimes came in here, and I didn't need her to see me without anything on.

Luckily nobody, ghost or otherwise, came in, so I was left very much alone. I walked back down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement.

Hermione was in her robes and was attempting to manage her bushy brown hair. "Having trouble?" I asked.

She jumped an inch from her chair, then glared at me. "You can warn a person when you're entering a room you know!" she hissed at me, and this time her glare was genuine.

"You're decent. Besides, Snape is going to be here any minute, and I doubt him to be one to wait for a girl to do her hair," I explained patiently, as if I had this conversation everyday.

"Well, it's not doing much good. I need to find a spell to keep it manageable," she said, but it was more to herself than to me. At last she gave up, and let it hang loose like she always did.

I found myself wondering where she could've gotten her looks from. Neither my father or mother had brown hair. They both had long blond hair, and blue eyes. I was convinced Dumbledore had put a Concealing Charm on her as a baby when he left her on the Grangers' doorstep, and it never wore off, or he never bothered to take it off.

What did Hermione look like with blond hair? She could pull it off. It wouldn't be bushy either. It would be long and sleek like Mother's. And she probably didn't have brown eyes either. Blond hair and brown eyes usually didn't go too well together.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione's voice snapped me from my reverie.

"I was just wondering when Snape would show up," I lied quickly. Why I didn't tell her the truth I did not know.

She didn't look like she believed me, but let it go.

Snape didn't come long after that. We were probably waiting for ten minutes after when he showed up. He walked into the room like he did his classes, and fixed Hermione with a dangerous glare. Hermione gave him one of her own, making me want to smile. It was hard to tell who was more livid about the accompanying arrangements, Snape or Hermione.

"Come. We're not spending all day in Diagon Alley. Grab your cloaks and follow me," Snape ordered softly, but dangerously.

We obeyed and followed him down the seven flights of stairs to the dungeons. We walked into his office minutes later where he took some floo powder.

"Is it safe to travel by Floo Powder? I thought the Ministry was monitoring all fireplaces," Hermione put in when she worked out what Snape was doing.

Snape glared at her as if he were asked the same question twice by an annoying student. "The Ministry has cleared my fireplace for the journey to and from Diagon Alley. They have allotted me four hours before they start the monitoring again, although that is more than enough time. We will not be spending four hours there," he explained, and said the last sentence with such force that we knew not to argue.

"Draco, you will go first." Snape offered the pot to me, and I stepped forward to take a handful. I got into his filthy fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" clearly and waited for the unpleasant feeling to overcome my body.

I was whisked away to the fireplace near the entrance put there specifically for those who wished to arrive by floo powder. I got out of the way for Hermione to come through. She emerged two minutes later, sooty and disheveled. I knew Snape had made her stay behind for a minute to talk to her about something, but I didn't ask her. It wasn't my business.

Snape was the last to come through. He looked as though he'd like nothing better than to put the place on fire, but he just snapped at us to follow him and started to strut through the crowd of people.

I saw a lot of students from Hogwarts, mostly just those from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but I saw the occasional Slytherin buy their things in haste.

"I'll wait outside. You two go buy your books. Here is the list," he said as he handed Hermione one booklist.

We went into Flourish and Blotts together and made for the bookkeeper. Hermione was telling him the books they needed, and I surveyed the shop with nothing better to do.

I wished I hadn't. I saw the two least people I wanted to run into.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

They saw me too, and made to come over. "Only time you ever come into a bookstore, right Malfoy?" Potter said as they came over.

"I'm surprised you two even know the right way," I snarled back.

"I don't see dear father here. Couldn't make could he?" Weasley laughed.

My fist reached his nose before it even registered to anyone. "Oh my god! He broke my nose! The stupid ferret broke my nose!" Weasley was moaning, his hand over his now broken nose, blood flying everywhere.

"What's going on?" I heard Hermione say urgently from behind. She was carrying two bags of books, one that she handed me.

"Harry, Ron, what are you doing here? And what's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Malfoy broke his nose!" Potter told her as if I wasn't in the room.

Hermione turned to me. "You did? But why?"

I sighed and told her angrily, "Because he was talking shit about my father, that's why!"

"And that upset you? After all he did?" Hermione looked appalled.

"Wait. Are we missing something here?" Potter asked, looking confused.

Not like it was a new thing for him.

Hermione and I froze, and Potter glared at both of us, Weasley standing there forgotten.

"What's wrong with you Hermione? Why are you being this way around…him?" Potter asked, looking surprised and a little bit hurt. Was it really that surprising?

"Because…I don't really want to get into it now. It's a long story," Hermione said uncertainly, refusing to look my way.

"We've got time."

Hermione then chanced a look my way, and I shrugged. I didn't want Potter and Weasley knowing our little family secret. They found out everything for themselves anyway; they were certain to figure it out sooner or later.

"Okay. Fine. Draco…D-Draco and I…well, we're twins," Hermione said, taking a while to get it out.

We all just stood there. Even Weasley took his hand from his nose and was looking at Hermione as if she'd just told him the best joke he'd ever heard.

"No, really. You can tell us. It's not that bad," Potter edged her on, as if she was just telling him that to lighten the mood.

"She's right Potter. We are. Born just ten minutes apart from the same mother. Or are you so thick that you don't even know how babies are born?" I sneered.

Something about my words seemed to shift things into the right light for them.

"Twins? But…how is that possible? Hermione doesn't even…even look like your family!" Potter pointed out.

"Figured that out all by yourself, did you? No, Mother and Father weren't expecting to give birth to twins. I was born first, and an unexpected baby came ten minutes later. It was Hermione, and because of…of Father's boss, he had to get rid of her, although it wasn't really a hard thing for them to do. They don't love." I stopped to catch my breath. To my surprise, Hermione picked the story up.

"He…he took me down to Dumbledore's office three days later. He gave me to Dumbledore and told him to place me somewhere else. They thought I would endanger their ranking in Voldemort's inner circle or something."

Silence. Only the jingling of the bell by the door could be heard. "Are you two having fun?" a cold sneering voice interrupted.

Potter and Weasley jerked their heads at the sound of Snape's voice.

"Snape? You came here with Snape? But why?" Potter asked incredulously.

"Because we're staying at the castle until term starts. We have to go now. But I'll see you soon," Hermione promised them, and we turned to follow Snape out of the bookshop, thinking over the words we had just told them.

* * *

**A/N: That wasn't much of a reaction. I'll go into it more next chapter. And I'm really sorry this took so long! I was reading the Half Blood Prince. I thought it was really good, but I wasn't at all happy with the death. NOOO! I don't want them dead!**

**Next chapter: More of Harry and Ron's reaction, and Narcissa's reaction of finding out the identity of her abandoned daughter! Review review, review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks SOO much to AmericanIdiot252, Scream Queen, mya, pottersgirl91, Bookwrm17, sweetxserenity, and Hermione Charlotte Granger for reviewing! Your comments were really nice, and I love all you!**

**I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it? This story doesn't have anything to do with HBP, so to those of you who haven't read it, it is safe to read this!**

Narcissa's POV

That Dumbledore had some nerve! Talking to me as if he knew more than I did about my own family! I know that the only reason my husband went to him in the first place was because Lord Voldemort told him to. That fool wouldn't even know about our deep family secrets if he didn't absolutely have to know!

He even had the nerve to send me an owl, telling me that Draco would be spending the remainder of the holidays at that school Hogwarts! He didn't have the right to decide what was best for everyone! Especially my son!

But the final straw, the absolute final straw, was the letter that came just the previous day, telling me who my daughter was! I knew that my daughter was at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't bother to tell me the name he had given her, so I have had to spend six years trying to figure out which Slytherin girl she was.

The only problem was, all those girls were from families I already knew. Like the Parkinson family, and the Bulstroade family. I outright refused to believe that one of those two pug-faced girls was my daughter!

Then Dumbledore sent me a letter. I opened it in haste, thinking that maybe Draco had gotten some sense, and had written to me. I was terribly mistaken.

_Narcissa,_

_I have very good news for you that I am sure you will be positively delighted to hear. I have decided that it is the right time to tell you the identity of your daughter. I fully believe you and Lucius have been in agony enough, and that it is the right time. Your daughter discovered the secret with her…I guess you could say adoptive parents. The letter I left with her, explaining the circumstances surrounding her being left on the porch of a respectable family, was discovered and she is here with Draco. I must tell you, they seem to be getting along a lot better than I thought they would._

_Sixteen years ago, I gave her the name Hermione Anne Granger. You know her by reputation, I do believe? She definitely has the Malfoy talent! It's a wonder she didn't know it sooner, wouldn't you say? She looks forward to meeting you. I await your reply._

_Albus Dumbledore._

I tore the letter up. I wouldn't believe it; I couldn't! That smart mudblood that my son had kept talking about every summer? The one that hung around that Harry Potter be my daughter? No, it couldn't be true! No Malfoy would ever befriend a Potter!

If I ever got my hands on that girl, I would strangle her. Or throw the Cruciatus Curse her way. And I'd kill Dumbledore too, for making her grow up in a place that taught her all the things we were against. All the things a Malfoy was not.

And what was this nonsense about Draco getting along well with her? As I recall, they hated each other before; why would they be getting along now?

Dumbledore must think I'm stupid. That has to be the only explanation. Hermione Granger my long lost daughter. A joke was what it had to be!

We'll see about this. And, right or wrong, Dumbledore and that mudblood would pay.

**Harry's POV**

If Hermione was joking, she was doing a hell of a job! Hanging around the two people at Hogwarts we hate the most and then telling Ron and me that she was related to Malfoy? Shopping in Diagon Alley with him and Snape no less! What could she be thinking?

I wanted to grab her arm and pull her away. Judging by the look on Ron's face, he wanted to as well.

"What does Hermione think she's playing at?" Ron demanded angrily as we left Flourish and Blotts. She, Malfoy and Snape had disappeared completely, so there was no hope of rescuing her.

"She has to have some sort of reason for tricking us like this. But then again, she has never really kept anything from us before, has she?" I tried to talk myself out of believing what she had just told me.

"Third year she kept the Time Turner from us! Maybe she's just…I dunno…not telling us something again?" Ron suggested, his face red in anger.

I shrugged. I didn't want to let it rest, but I had to. Thinking too much on it would lead me down one conclusion, and I didn't want to believe a lie, no matter how good it was to believe it.

Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George arrived a minute later, and not a moment too soon. "Did you two get all of your shopping done?" Mrs. Weasley asked pleasantly.

"Yes Mom," Ron answered for us.

"Well, let's get going then. Spending too much time down here these days is…well let's go," Mrs. Weasley replied, then led me and her children down towards the exit. Ginny hung back with Ron and me, looking like she wanted to ask us something.

"Why is Hermione hanging around with Malfoy and Snape?" she asked.

"I dunno," I told her. I didn't really want to relay what Hermione had told us back in Flourish and Blotts to her just yet, and Ron didn't either.

"What's up with Ron's nose?"

I looked at Ron. I had forgotten Malfoy had broken his nose. Ginny's words had reached Mrs. Weasley, and she waltzed over towards us.

"Ron, your nose is broken! Who did that to you?" she demanded as she took out her wand.

"Draco Malfoy. But it's no big deal Mom!" Ron said as best he could.

"What did you say to provoke him? Nothing about his father, I hope?" She looked dangerous now.

We stayed silent.

"Ronald Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you not to sink to his level!" Mrs. Weasley exploded.

"I couldn't help it. He always talks about us and the fact that we're…"

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that! He's bad blood. The whole Malfoy family is no good! None of them ever turn out right!"

I felt as uncomfortable as Ron looked.

"Okay," Ron finally got out.

We stayed silent until we got back to the Burrow. I just didn't know what to say. The whole thing was just so…unfair.

**Hermione's POV**

I felt horrible for the rest of the day. How could I ever face Harry and Ron again? They would probably hate me after our encounter at Flourish and Blotts.

Draco kept telling me not to worry about them and how I could do better than them anyway. "If they stop talking to you just because of your real family then they're not as good as you thought they were, are they?"

I knew he was right and that he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. Harry and Ron were my only real friends. Harry might take it okay after a while, but Ron…just thinking about what he must be thinking brought tears to my eyes.

Snape wouldn't look at either of us. He was angry that we had talked to them and that we had spent so much time doing so. I don't know how big the stick shoved up his ass was, but I didn't like it.

We got back to Hogwarts in damp spirits. With only a few days left until the start of term, I felt more sick than ever at what everybody would say to the news of Draco's newly discovered twin sister.

* * *

**Next chapter: The start of term and…a new look? To find out please review! I'll will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am INCREDIBLY sorry for the delay, but better late than never, right? I was grounded from the computer because my grades slipped and I couldn't even touch it until they started improving. But they're better now, and I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Thanks VERY much to Kat, Hotkat144, Yukino-Chan, Amanda, Scream Queen, Bookwrm17, Hermione Charlotte Granger, American Idiot252, and pottersgirl91 for reviewing, they meant the world to me! Cookies and brownies to all of you!**

**Hermione's POV**

The castle was in complete turmoil to prepare for the first day back. Draco and I did our best to stay out of the way and to help the best we could. There wasn't much work to be done anyhow, Dumbledore just cleaned by magic and the house elves were busy getting all of the food prepared.

On the September first I asked McGonagall if there was any way I could help with the sorting.

"Why would you want to do that Miss Granger? It's very dull work and I've handled most of it on my own," she said rather smugly.

So that left Draco and I to tend to our own amusement. "Want to go out to the lake?" Draco asked finally, apparently sick of staying in the castle all the time.

"Yes." We made our way to the grounds and walked around.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco said suddenly, looking down at his feet.

"Sorry? About what?"

"Sorry for my—I mean our parents attitudes. I can't believe they've lied to me this whole time!" Draco spat bitterly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You were only three days old when Lucius…you know….gave me away," I told him soothingly.

"That's not all I'm sorry about Hermione. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all these years. Acting like you were a no good mudblood. I'm sorry," he said, and sounded sincere.

"Mudbloods aren't bad, Draco. Muggle parentage doesn't mean anything. I mean, just look at my parents. It's personality that counts."

Draco sighed. "I was brought up to despise all mud—muggleborns. My attitude towards them isn't going to change in one day. I'll try to…" He cut off. He was looking at me as if I had just performed magic without a wand.

"Hermione, what's happening to your hair?" he asked in shock.

I froze. And then the pain set in. It was like a thousand pairs of hands had grabbed one strand and were pulling with all their strength.

"Draco, do something!" I gasped, dropping to my knees. The pain was just too bad. My eyes started welling up with tears. And just like that, it was gone.

"What happened?" I wasn't sure if it was me or Draco that said it.

"Hermione, your hair's blonde."

**Draco's POV**

Watching Hermione's hair turn pale blonde was almost unbearable. I wanted to help her but at the same time I was edging it to continue, because I was seeing my twin sister for the first time. Her beautiful hair was growing longer by the second. It was no longer bushy, but long, sleek and straight. Her eyes weren't brown either. They were pale blue like mine, Mother's and Father's.

She was an exact replica of my mother, and every member of the Malfoy family since I can remember. The only difference was that her features weren't dark.

Neither one of us said anything. We didn't have to. Both of us knew what this meant. Dumbledore's Concealing Charm had worn off now that we knew the truth.

"Do you think we should go to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed and we headed back to the castle.

In his office (we already knew the password), Dumbledore was looking down at us with excitement.

"I knew it would happen soon enough. I made it so that when both of you accepted yourselves as siblings, and twins, that Hermione's appearance would change and right itself," he explained calmly.

"What will Harry and Ron say?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Your true friends will let themselves be known soon enough Hermione. Remember that. All I can say now is to get dressed and ready. The train will arrive in an hour's time and I know you don't want to be late for that," Dumbledore said and that was the end of the conversation.

"We'll know soon enough," I said comfortingly. Hermione just gave a nod of thanks and left.

* * *

An hour later the school started to file into the Great Hall. Nobody paid any attention to Hermione or me. Probably because we were sitting at our house tables and not by ourselves.

I watched as Harry and Ron came into the Great Hall. I stood up and quietly followed just in case they decided to try anything funny. No matter what Hermione said I would never trust them.

"Hermione, is that you?"

* * *

**A/N: Dundundun…I know it's short and really bad. I can redo it later. Nice little cliffhanger though.**

**Next chapter: First day back, start of classes and double potions. Should be interesting. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm horrible, I know it. I have writer's block for this story, and I'm struggling a bit, but I don't want to give this up because I really like it. A lot. So thanks to those of you that are still reading this!**

**Thanks to Hotkat144, Bookwrm17, Hermione Charlotte Granger, AmericanIdiot252, Fire Phoenix, Scream Queen, DarknessBlossoms, CareBearErin, hipergirlygirl, wow, and TripleThreatno2 for reading last chapter! On to chapter 8!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I felt terrible looking into the faces of my two best friends. Both Harry and Ron were staring at me with giant O's for mouths. It was the hair, I knew it. Even I was having trouble remembering that it was no longer bushy. Now that it was long, blonde and, most importantly, straight, I felt different somehow. And, I'm sorry to admit it, a little better.

"Hermione…we…what did Malfoy do?" Harry demanded, apparently at a loss for words.

"What?" I couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth. What did Malfoy do? He had to be joking. He had heard the whole story of how I was the long-lost daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I knew both of them had because there was no pretending with the looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

"You heard me. I knew you had to be making up that whole story about how you two are twins because you didn't want to tell us why you were shopping with him and Snape back in Diagon Alley. And now he's hexed you to look like a female him! I swear Hermione, I'll get you back to your normal self and make sure that this," he gestured at my new hair, "is the last thing he'll ever raise his wand to do!" With every word his voice was getting louder, and Ron was muttering under his breath to Harry to keep his voice down before anybody could overhear them.

"Harry…you know perfectly well that Draco and I were telling the truth," I whispered harshly to him.

The look on his face was terrifying. "Draco and I, is it? Hermione, I never would've thought you would do something like this. He's trying to get close to you to get information off of me so that the Dark Side will have some idea of what to expect later on! Snap out of it, or does he have the Imperious Curse on you?" Harry whispered back, glaring at Draco across the room.

"Harry, honestly, you're being paranoid! Can we discuss this later when no one else can hear?" I asked, staring at Ginny and the Creevey brothers, who were all trying to listen in. It was bad enough I was getting stares from every direction because of new true form.

"Yeah, we can discuss it when _Draco _is around to defend you!" Harry shot back, in a finalizing tone that was quite obvious that it was the end of the conversation and that he had no intention to discuss it later.

I had known this would happen. Harry, Ron, and I had all been Draco's enemies since our first year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron wouldn't just stop hating Draco the first day of them now knowing we were twins, but I had hoped that they would at least give him a second chance. But, now I wasn't so sure. Would they really give up my friendship just because I was really a Malfoy?

* * *

Apparently sleep didn't dull their thoughts at all. They avoided me as much as possible, which was difficult seeing as how we had all the same classes (except for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy). I tried to talk to Draco, but so far we never had a chance to. Breakfast was devoted to the distributing of class schedules. McGonagall took her time going across the sixth years, making sure we were all cleared to go on to our required subjects.

I was given my schedule before Harry and Ron, and discovered that I had a first period Ancient Runes, which I was thankful for. I didn't think I could handle the two of them whispering about me behind my back.

But this also meant that I didn't have a chance to talk to Draco either. He didn't have Ancient Runes. But, we both had Potions, so I devoted that time to speak with him.

The end of first period could not have come fast enough. But, eventually, it did. I hastily threw my homework into my bag, making a mental note to try and focus on it later. I had different matters on my hands at the present time.

The door to Potions was locked and the people that were already waiting were either sitting or leaning against the wall, looking very bored and indifferent to everything that was currently going on around them.

Draco wasn't there yet, but both Harry and Ron were there already talking to themselves. They hadn't noticed I was there yet. I stayed as far away from them as I could without setting myself away from everyone else yet. For the first time in my life, I was hoping Draco would get here soon.

I got my wish. He was surrounded by a bunch of his Slytherin friends, laughing as though he didn't have a worry or a care in the world. It made me sort of angry. But when our eyes met he stopped laughing and told the others beside him to go on without him.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" he asked, looking into my eyes, a look of deep concern etched on his face.

I shrugged, deciding not to let him know just how much I appreciated his concern without letting it on. "Harry and Ron…it's nothing, really…"

"Don't give me that. I saw the three of you arguing last night during the Feast. Everyone was watching you. They keep asking me questions because you look so much like me now. Do you want me to go set them straight on this?"

"No! Please Draco, it's the last thing that would help…"

"Hermione, as much as I despise the two of them, they are your best friends and if they can't accept you for who you truly are than they aren't any better than the side their fighting in this war! You deserve better, and if there's anything I can do to make you happy, I feel that it is my duty as a brother to do that," he reasoned softly to me so that nobody could over hear us.

I smiled sincerely. "Thanks Draco, but I really don't think it will help. They just aren't used to my new look. But they will, and when they get used to it, I really think things will tide over." I don't know how much of this he believed, or how much I believed for that matter, but I hoped it convinced him, at least for the moment.

He looked as if he were about to argue, and perhaps he was, but at that moment the door opened and Professor Snape appeared with his usual snide sneer.

"In," he uttered simply, holding the door to his cold dungeon back so that we could enter. Harry and Ron took their seats in the back. I started to walk over to them out of habit, but instead Ernie McMillan sat down, glaring at me as he did.

Taken aback, I tried to find an empty seat, and was half relieved, half shocked when Draco sat down in the front as he usually did. Blaise Zabini made a move to sit down beside him but he waved his hand in his direction. "This seat is saved for my sister. Hermione, you can sit here," he called to me.

Everyone, including Snape, turned their heads to look at me, and I rushed to the front, careful not to look at anyone as I went. I heard Ron mutter something as I passed which caused Harry and Ernie to laugh loudly, but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Ignore them. They aren't worth it," Draco whispered, then directed his attention on Snape, who was prepared to speak.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it here, but I couldn't find any other place to stop. If you review, I'll give you a cookie!**

**Next chapter: Draco intervenes in Gryffindor study time and Hermione tells her story to an unbelieving Hagrid.**


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: I know what you all are thinking. Wouldn't it be nice if she updated twice in the same month. I truly am sorry, but like I said earlier, I have major writer's block for this story, so I pretty much take it as I think it. If you're still reading this, then I just want to let you know how much I appreciate it. You all are what keeps this story going._

_Thanks to **Bookwrm17, Scream Queen, Morgaine00000016, Anon, DarknessBlossoms, sportygurl, LaNi-GoLDfiSh, Triplethreatno2, Princess-Rebel, CareBearErin, SkinnyJeans, Ariel, Hotkat144, mrs-bristow, redHAIRgreenEYEDmOnStEr, and Faery Queen** for reviewing. I always enjoy hearing what you guys have to say! On with the story!_

* * *

**Draco's POV**

After the trouble that was Potions class, I didn't see the use in explaining anything more to the rest of my Slytherin classmates. They, like the Gryffindors, couldn't accept what was in plain sight, so there wasn't any use in keeping them around. If only I could get Hermione to see that.

I knew she was hurting. I could practically feel her pain. Every time she tried to talk to Potter and Weasley all she got was a snide remark, much like the ones they used to give me, and still did for that matter. It didn't matter what I said to her; she was feeling the loss of her two best friends.

"Hermione, really. If they're acting like this to you, then it isn't worth your energy," I kept whispering to her as we all attempted to do the impossibly difficult challenge of making the Draught of Living Death.

"Yes it is!" she snapped. "We've been friends for too long for me to just let it go. Yes, they are shallow and one-minded, but they're still my friends."

"Friends who kept making fun of you and making your life a living hell until they saved you from that mountain troll? When was that by the way? October? Of your first year?" I couldn't help pointing it out. She had to know one way or another.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, taken aback.

I smirked. "Don't think no one knows about it. By the time it was all over practically the entire castle was buzzing about it. They all noticed the three of you had become inseperable after that."

This time it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "All the more reason to try and get them to understand. If you can't respect my decision, then there isn't any more we can talk about."

She wouldn't speak to me during the rest of the class. Deep down, I knew she was right. I had to respect her decision, lousy as it was.

After Potions was lunch. We split up, us going to sit at our respective tables, but I couldn't help but keep a very close eye on the Gryffindors. Hermione had grabbed a place to sit close to the staff table, avoiding Potter and Weasley, or as much of them as she could. I didn't eat anything, deciding that my efforts were better spent ready to jump in case the two tried anything funny.

And when they did, they would be sorry.

**Hermione's POV**

Deep down, I knew that Draco was right; that I was wasting my time on two lost causes. But the need to explain myself was too strong. I didn't even know why I wanted to explain myself because there really wasn't anything to explain. We were twins; it was as simple as that.

Unfortunately for me, they decided to wait until the evening to corner me on the matter again.

"Hermione, please. You can talk to us. You don't need to lie for him. What's going on?" Harry asked, in a voice I had never heard him use before. Like he was pleading for the truth to be twisted in some way. Twisted into something he was willing to accept. It also held an air of finality, like if I didn't give him the answer he wanted to hear, then our friendship really was over.

"I'm not lying, Harry. I told you what happened. Draco…the Malfoys did give birth to two children. One was Draco, and one was me. They didn't want two, and a son was what a Death Eater and Voldemort preferred to have, so Lucius gave me to Dumbledore to place in another family. He had no intention of us ever finding each other, nor does he have any intention of seeing me ever again."

I stunned him into silence, but I wasn't about to quit yet. "I'm sorry if you can't accept this, but there isn't anything I can do about it. I didn't chose to be born in the most despicable family known to man; I didn't chose to look this way; I didn't chose any of it. I don't want any of it. More than anything I want to go back to the way things were before. But I can't."

"Hermione…" Ron spoke up for the first time since Diagon Alley, "we're sorry. I know you wouldn't have chosen anything. We're sorry for behaving like such jerks."

It was like someone was pulling on the strings of my heart, lifting my hopes into the air after so much time sleeping in a corner. Were they really going to come to terms with my difference?

"Yeah, we are sorry. Friends?" Harry offered his hand as a mutual sort of make-up thing.

"Yes!" I smiled, and gathered him into a hug instead. I knew they would come around, that they just needed time and everything would be alright again.

"Hermione, you might want to talk to Hagrid," Harry suggested after we broke our hug.

"Hagrid? Why?" I wondered, though I had a suspicion on the answer as soon as the question left my mouth.

"Well, he's been feeling kind of down lately, after what happened last year. Ron and I went to see him, and he asked why you weren't with us. Ron…you know him and his big mouth. He sort of wants an explanation," Harry said, looking suddenly guilty, his eyes trained on his shoes.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, urging myself to remain calm. I figured Ron would blurt it out to someone, though everyone could probably already correctly guess because of my different look. I guess I hadn't thought he would tell Hagrid.

"Could you maybe come with me? Just you? If Draco went with me…I don't know, he may shun me forever. He probably already will."

"Hey." Harry looked up, and placed his index finger underneath her chin, bringing her head up so that they could look each other in the eye. "He won't shun you just because of your heritage. He may need time like I did, but he'll come around."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. All the time that we've known him, he's been very forthcoming with his feelings towards the Dark families. What will he think when he finds out that I am a member of one of those families?" I challenged. It came out more harshly than I had intended. If Harry noticed he ignored it.

"He'll get over it because as far as I'm concerned, you aren't from a Dark family. You didn't grow up in the Malfoy home. Your name isn't Hermione Malfoy; it's Hermione Granger. They haven't made any attempt in trying to find you, and they have actually made it very clear on their feelings towards you because of your friendship with me," Harry pointed out softly, bringing me into his arms absent-mindedly. I don't think either one of us knew at the time what he was doing.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I came from them. Their blood flows in my veins. I'm a Malfoy, whether anyone likes it or not." My voice was cracking from trying to hold in the tears. Everything was just happening so fast. I just wished that life could rewind and I never opened my parents' desk and find that letter. I wanted so much to go back to naivety.

I felt Harry take a deep breath before starting to speak again. "Well, there's only one way to find out for sure." He sat me down carefully in an armchair as if I was going to break if he just let me standing there and went to his room. A minute later he returned holding something silver and very familiar.

"Ready?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but let's go anyway."

* * *

_A/N: Hey there. It's crap, and I know it, but I just want to point you all in the right direction to keep you thinking for when I update again (which hopefully will be soon, but one never knows)._

_Firstly, who here thinks it is odd that Harry just all of a sudden believes Hermione and wants to go out of his way to make Hermione feel better about her situation?_

_Secondly, I just want everyone's opinion on what you think Hagrid's reaction will be. That's the main reason I didn't include it here. Any thoughts in this area will be considered greatly, and thanked HUGELY!_

_Next chapter: Obviously Hagrid's reaction, and what will Ron say about Harry and Hermione's newly formed friendship?_


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter never was, isn't, and never will be mine.

A/N: I know I'm horrible you don't need to remind me. Personal reasons kept me away and that's all I'm going to say on the subject. Oh and by the way, I know I screwed up last chapter. One minute Ron was there and the next minute he was gone. Let's just say that he was there the whole time.

Thanks to LeBookworm, DarkBlueMoonlight, Readerforlife, mrs-bristow, adrasteia, LadyErinSnape, ariel, Its not me-it's you, xocrazilikeox, Inuyasha harry potter lover, the-bella-malfoy, JennMel, Xx-Anna-marie-xX, Lady of Elysion, MRSBriMarieMalfoy, and tyrani13 for reviewing! Your support is what is keeping me writing this. Hope you like this next installment!

**Hermione's POV**

It was much harder for the three of us to fit under the cloak than when we were younger, but somehow we made it work. It was just like old times as we snuck around all the passing people, catching curious glances in our direction as they felt a breeze every now and again by us as we moved past at a rather quick pace.

Harry kept us going, for Ron and I were slowing down; him from exhaustion and me from nerves. Hagrid had, for the most part, been pretty accepting of everyone except Slytherins and those that had connections to the Dark Arts. What if he shunned me just as Harry and Ron had, only he would remain adamant about keeping me away? What if he never forgave me for being related to the Malfoys, raised by them or not? Only Harry's words of encouragement back in the Common Room kept me going. His assurances were like warm blankets and hot tea on a cold winter's night.

Ron didn't say anything. I still don't think he was as receptive to the idea of me being Draco's twin sister as Harry was. But then again, he had grown up hating my birth family and now he just discovered that one of his best friends was a Malfoy. Despite my being hurt initially by his reaction, I could understand it, and I knew he just needed more time.

As we got outside and Hagrid's cabin loomed into view, my heart started beating at a rapidly intense pace. The cabin also seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, and I was getting shorter and shorter until I felt like I was only four inches tall and his house was like the Disney castle. Harry put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him in thanks. He took that to be my cue to be ready, and knocked twice on Hagrid's front door.

Part of me hoped that there was a chance that he wouldn't be home and we wouldn't have to go through this tonight. But I had no such luck as the door opened casually and Hagrid stood before us, a confused expression on his face.

"Hagrid, it's us," Harry pointed out and he threw off the cloak.

"Well o' course it is. Come in," Hagrid said, not really looking any of us over. Both Harry and Ron turned to look at me and I knew they were looks of sympathy, but I didn't have the strength to have a reply.

Harry entered first, followed by Ron and I. Hagrid was just taking a teapot from the stove, almost as if he knew we were coming. That was why he hadn't seen me yet, and I hoped that through some good luck that he never would. He took down three mugs from one of his giant cabinets and poured hot tea into them and handed one to each of us. I took mine hesitantly. I stared up at him, as did Harry and Ron. No one said anything for a while, and we all just sat there in uncomfortable silence until Harry finally spoke up.

"Hagrid?" he muttered cautiously, looking at our giant friend's back. Hagrid had sat himself by the kitchen table with his back turned, and I couldn't help but feel that I was the reason behind it.

"Yeah?" he grunted. I had never before heard him like this. He was completely devoid of any emotion and wouldn't look at any of us.

"Well…haven't you noticed at all…Hermione?" Harry finally asked, and I could tell he was struggling with finding the right words.

Hagrid let out a deep sigh and waited a minute or so before answering. "O' course I have. Everyone's noticed. How could I not have?"

"Well, we were just wondering how you felt about it. I mean, she still is Hermione Granger. It's just now we know that she was adopted," Harry pointed out, quick to make arguments for me. He knew what it was like to be judged based on something no one really understood.

"What do you mean, how I feel about it? I feel just the same. She's still our Hermione." He turned completely around and for the first time that night, he met my eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You may have come from a pureblood family who thinks they're better than everyone else and meddles around in the Dark Arts. But none of that matters as far as you're concerned. Harry's right. You're still the same person you always have been and nothing can change that. And I couldn't judge you based on where you came from. That'd make me a hypocrite, and everyone in this room a hypocrite," he explained, and I felt tears coming on.

I hadn't expected Hagrid to be so blindly accepting. I thought for sure that he would cast me aside and never want anything to do with me because of my blood, but he was right. It would make him a hypocrite. His words had a soothing effect on me and he wrapped me up in a big bear hug.

"Don't you let them get to you, Hermione. You know who you are, and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Hagrid." We stayed for another hour in the cabin while we talked about our summers and what we had all been up to. It was nice to have some normalcy back. Now all I had to do was convince myself that everything would be okay.

**Narcissa's POV**

My son had been in school now for about a month, and there hadn't been one single letter. Usually he found the time to write at least one letter a month to let me know what he was up to and if his schoolwork was going ok. I could always tell in his letters that he didn't particularly enjoy writing to me, but if nothing else, he loved to brag about how he basically ran the school and how practically everyone younger than him in other houses feared him.

But ever since Dumbledore shattered our worlds by announcing the identity of my long lost daughter, he hasn't found the time to write a single one. But I really wouldn't mind it so much if I wasn't so afraid that that girl was poisoning him against us! His own family! Draco's been a little lost ever since his father went to Azkaban. Well, it was before that, really, but that doesn't matter.

Bellatrix has been coming to see me recently, to comfort me as best as she can. She never was the best at consoling anybody.

"So what if your daughter is that mudblood? You still have Draco, and he's practically going to become Voldemort's heir! That sort of outweighs the bad news, doesn't it?"

I sighed. "He isn't going to become the Dark Lord's heir if he has no desire to become so! I can sense the tension in him. He's lost right now, and with the Great Battle looming so close, we don't have time to help him find his way."

"Well we're going to have to some way because The Dark Lord's getting restless. He's just waiting for the opportune moment to strike, and he's going to need your son soon to carry his plan forward!" Bellatrix snapped, and I glared at her.

"It wouldn't have mattered. Before Draco found out about his sister, he was strong and eager for a chance to prove himself, but ever since he found out…I don't know anymore. He hasn't been writing and no one will tell me anything anymore! Ever since Lucius was arrested, I fear the Dark Lord's eyes on me at all times. Do you think he knows about Granger?" my thoughts were all congealed in my brain, and it was hard expressing one of them at a time. The truth was, I had so many fears about nearly everything, and it was getting harder and harder to conceal them, especially from Voldemort's spies. It seemed they were everywhere nowadays, even in the homes of his most trusted Death Eaters and families.

"Of course he does. In fact, that's why I'm here," Bellatrix admitted, and she stood up from the sofa in which we were sitting and started pacing. I could tell she had been dying to tell me this ever since she got here.

"Due to the truth about Granger being led into the open, he has been forced to withdraw from his initial plan, but he's sent me here to tell you about an idea he has. One that is almost guaranteed to work," she whispered excitedly, and I stood up with her to meet her at eye level.

"Go on," I urged, and she did so eagerly.

Bella lowered her voice as if someone were listening in and pulled me closer to her. "He has figured out a way to get Draco back on our side once and for all, and, most importantly, he has figured out Potter's weakness."

I looked into her eyes, which were sparking with anticipation. She was excited by this. "And how would he go about all of that?"

"Once he got over the shock that Granger is actually your long lost daughter, he realized that he could take advantage of her vulnerability and lure her over to our side, which if you consider blood, is technically her side now as well, and once she's on our side, she'll pull Draco back once and for all!"

I smirked. It was perfect. Get Granger to feel like she is a pureblood and get her over to the Dark Side, and she would pull Draco over with her. And by doing so…

"She would betray Potter and he'd be losing one of his closest allies! He'll feel defeated and weak, and that's when we'll attack."

"Brilliant. Maybe once it's all over, I can have my daughter back," I said, more to myself than to my sister.

Bella shrugged. "Maybe. But that all depends on the outcome of this little war, which, if we're to win, we need to set the plan into motion. And I'm here to see that you get started on it right away," she said, and took out a long, black quill from her robes and a spare piece of parchment off of my desk. She put both of them in my hands and looked at me expectantly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I snapped.

"Write a heartfelt letter to your long lost daughter, Cissi," she said slowly as if speaking to a child. "Just pretend that you've been missing her all this time and that you want her to come back home to her real family. Use your imagination, tell her that you're willing to leave Lucius if you have to, I dunno. Just make it convincing enough that she'll want to come back."

I nodded, thinking it over. If she truly was as lost and vulnerable as Bellatrix said she was, then I knew just what to write. I sat down at the desk, dipped the quill into ink, and began writing. This would be easy.

A/N: Now that practically the entire wizarding world knows about Hermione, now the real story can begin! I'm pretty excited about it, and I will be updating more, I have the next chapter already written, and am just looking for some reviews before I post it!

Next chapter: What the letter says, but is Hermione going to be as willing as they all think?


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this took so long. No excuses, just another chapter.

Thanks to **Madame Dee, GambitGirl2008, MRSBriMarieMalfoy, Dramione-Fan 17, PhoebeColeTurnerHalliwell, and tyrani13 **for reviewing. They mean the world to me. Hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Hermione rushed over to me the following day after breakfast. She looked to be in a better mood since the term had started back up. "Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

I could see the Slytherin table snickering behind my back so I led Hermione out of the Great Hall so that we couldn't be interrupted.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry, Ron, and I had a little chat last night with Hagrid, and everything is fine now between us!"

I was taken aback. Just yesterday they had been snapping at Hermione and accusing her of being a traitor. Now they were okay with her being my twin sister? Something wasn't adding up. But I didn't want to let her on to my suspicions just yet.

"That's great news, Hermione," I said and embraced her in a brotherly hug.

She returned it with great enthusiasm. It was good to see her so happy. I didn't want to spoil her mood.

"I know. Now maybe we all can finally get along!" she said.

That was a bit of a stretch, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that. She may be willing to forgive Potter and Weasley at the drop of a hat just because they fed her a few lines, but I wasn't.

"Who knows? Well, I need to get to Transfiguration. See you later?" I asked.

She nodded. "Definitely."

I gave her a small half-smile then walked away. Hermione may not see it yet, but I did. Something wasn't right, and I was determined to figure it out no matter what.

**Harry's POV**

Having Hermione back made everything feel as though everything was okay. And it did, despite her obvious likeness to the Malfoy family now. Especially Draco. Something felt strange about the whole scenario. Why did the truth behind Hermione's biological parentage come out now?

I considered that it had been the work of Voldemort, but didn't tell Ron or Hermione. They would only say that I was being paranoid, which I suppose it was. But I felt it was better to be safe than sorry.

I also considered telling Dumbledore my suspicions. I went so far as to stop by the entrance to his office, but he would just tell me the same thing. So I kept them to myself and vowed to be supportive. It would just take time.

Hermione was in better spirits during our morning classes. She was acting like her usual self, raising her hand whenever a professor asked a question.

At lunch I watched as Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table and motioned for Malfoy to go with her someplace. I watched, suspicious, as she led him over to our table.

Malfoy looked to be just as shocked as I was, for he eyed Ron and I, as well as the rest of the Gryffindors, with contempt.

"Please, guys. Just play nice for one lousy lunch period so that maybe I can bring my family and friends together for once," Hermione said as she watched Malfoy and I stare at each other, not wanting to be the first one to turn away.

"Can't we do it tomorrow? I just want to eat," Ron complained, stuffing some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Looking disgusted, Draco turned to Hermione. "I think this is a bit too soon. But we'll get together later, okay?"

Hermione's face fell. "Okay."

I felt guilty for not complying with her request, but Malfoy was right for once. It was too soon. We weren't ready to become best friends yet, and I wasn't sure we ever would.

**Hermione's POV**

The day went by much smoother and quicker than the previous ones. It seemed I couldn't get rid of this high I felt. Draco was my brother, I finally knew who I was, and my friends accepted it.

That night at dinner I was sitting in my usual spot beside Harry and Ron when a rather large, spotted owl flew into the Great Hall, holding a small black envelope. The entire student body watched with curiosity as the owl flew closer and closer to the Gryffindor table.

The owl flew past me, and as he did, he dropped the envelope in my hands. I blinked at Harry and Ron, who were staring at the envelope along with everyone else.

I cast a quick glance at Draco, who wore a different expression on his face, one of recognition.

He stood up and motioned for me to do the same. Harry and Ron didn't see. A second later everyone else went back to their conversations.

"I think I'm going to go read this in private," I said, excusing myself from the table.

"Want us to go with you?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I think I want to be alone now anyway."

I hurried out before they could come with me anyway and met Draco outside the Great Hall.

"What is it?" I asked once I was out.

"That's the family owl. Demison. I think my mother sent you a letter," he said.

"Your mother? Does that mean she knows about me?" I asked, my heart beat starting to quicken.

Draco shrugged. "Could be. Only one way to find out."

Together we went to the library, the one place we could be alone together. I was anxious to open the letter right away, but knew it was safer to wait.

Once we were inside we went to a table the farthest away from the door. We sat down and I immediately opened the black envelope. I took out a small piece of parchment and spread it out on the table so that Draco and I could read it together.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I can't tell you how excited I am to learn about you. When I went into labor with you and Draco, the doctors told me that you had died after you were born. I was consumed with grief for a long time. But that doesn't matter anymore. I don't even care how you're still alive, because I just know that it's a miracle. I'm dying to meet you. You have no idea how much I've wished this would happen. I've always wanted a daughter, Hermione, and now that I know you're alive, I want to start working on our relationship. After all, you deserve to know you're real mother. Write me back a letter as soon as you can and send it back with Demison. He's the family owl, and the one who gave you this. I love you. _

_Love, _

_Narcissa_

I looked up at Draco, who was still bent over the letter, frowning.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something just seems odd about it. I've lived with her my entire life, and she has never been this loving towards anyone. We're a dark family, after all. Love really isn't in our nature."

"_Our _nature? Are you saying that I'm on the Dark Side now?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not. But Mother is. I don't know. Something about this seems forced," he went on, picking up the letter and re-reading it.

"Well, she's probably trying to get me to join the Dark Side. And it's not going to happen," I said determinedly.

Draco nodded. "I know. But whatever her intentions may be, I still think it's a good idea for you to meet her. Just so that you can meet your real mother."

I nodded. "Okay. Do you have a piece of parchment?"

He grabbed the nearest library book and ripped out a blank sheet of parchment at the back.

I stared at him in horror, but he merely gave me a pointed glare. "If you want to do this, you need to do this as quickly as possible. That way, if there is an ulterior motive, we can find it soon."

I swallowed, knowing he was right. So I did the only thing I could do. I began writing.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Draco and Hermione are on to Narcissa. But is meeting her such a good idea?

Next chapter: Tensions between Draco and Harry rise as Harry discovers the letter.


End file.
